


Grevity Ferrs

by Voruto_Son_of_Boruto



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU where Bill Cipher is a Ferret, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Inspired by friends shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 17:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12686640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voruto_Son_of_Boruto/pseuds/Voruto_Son_of_Boruto
Summary: A different form, a different time.





	Grevity Ferrs

When Stanford Pines had heard Bill Cipher singing about meeting again on a sunny day, he never thought that this demon had meant it literally. Nor had he pictured it coming to be in quite this way. 

He and his twin brother had been sitting in the shade on the Mystery Shack’s porch. It had been a whole year since Weirdmaggedon and they were visiting Gravity Falls to meet up with their niblings Dipper and Mabel. Soos had been kind enough to let them stay in the spare rooms in the Mystery Shack for a few weeks. He and Melody had decided to go on a late honeymoon and so Stan had agreed to take over as Mr. Mystery Prime (as Soos had fondly called him as they were leaving). 

Anyway, as they were sitting in the shade, Dipper and Mabel broke out of the tree line. Stanford had sent them to check on the Statue of Bill Cipher to ensure there had been no interference. As they came out from the trees, it was obvious that they had found something. Mabel looked in awe while Dipper looked suspicious and a bit perplexed. They were in some sort of argument. 

“What’s wrong kids?” Stan asked.

“We found Bill—” Mabel started…only to be cut off by Dipper.

“—Mabel, we don’t know that. It could just be some random ferret.”

“…Wait…A f-ferret?!” Stanford looked aghast at the idea of Bill Cipher and ferret being used in the same sentence.

Mabel held out a little white fur ball. It was indeed a ferret. And he had a yellow triangular shaped pattern on his forehead. Ford took out a pen and gently poked at the creature. Bill(?) hissed and grunted at him and attempted to steal the pen. 

Mabel laughed, “You probably shouldn’t poke him Grunkle Ford. He’s a bit feral.”

Dipper looked even more annoyed, “He jumped at us from the trees Grunkle Ford! That thing is dangerous!”

“Well, if it is Bill, we should keep him for observation…Can he talk?” Ford asked.

“Not that we know of, though he has been making those grunting noises—“ Dipper said.

“—And he tried to steal my hairband!” Mabel added.

After a quick consensus, the Pines family decided to keep the ferret Bill Cipher in a cage from Fords lab (at least at night so that he couldn’t cause any damage). 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day was an adventure for everyone. They decided (based on a few behavioral tests that Ford came up with) that this little ferret was indeed Bill Cipher. He thrived on mischief and had a tendency to steal objects: both big and small. He dragged one of Mabel’s sweaters into a corner and made himself a nest. Upon doing this, he started to steal other objects: Dipper’s hat (off Dipper’s head), half a dozen pens, anything he could grab from the gift shop, and much more.

“I can’t take it anymore!” Dipper half-shouted to Mabel that evening, “He stole my hat twice once from my own head and the second time while I was taking a nap in the hammock. We must do something about him. What if he tries to go down to Grunkle Ford’s lab and steals something really important?!”

“Dipper, I think he just wants love and attention,” Bill Cipher was perched on her shoulder and Dipper swore he saw the ferret nod his head at Dipper. This drove Dipper to even more rage.

“After all he did? Love and attention?”

“Would you want to be stuck in a ferret body after being an all-powerful demon? Maybe this form fits him better: misunderstood and small.” 

Bill Cipher looked at her in an almost comically shocked manner (at least for a ferret). Dipper rolled his eyes. 

“He probably chose this form because he knew that you just like small animals.”

“But Dip-Dops what if he didn’t choose his own form? What if it was magic that was out of his control?”

Dipper paused for a moment. Bill Cipher turned and looked at one twin then the other. Despite being in a long furry body with small beady eyes, he struck quite an intelligent pose.

“Dipper, I say we take advantage of the form he is in now and show him the love and attention that a ferret deserves. Maybe he needed this kind of care,” She said as she stroked the ferret Bill Cipher.

~~~~~~~~~

That summer, Bill Cipher became a member of the Pines Family. Granted it was grudgingly and in a strange form. But when he learned the lesson that the cosmic forces had set out to teach him and eventually returned to triangular form, he had learned valuable lessons and had even taught the Pines Family a thing or two.

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Cy/Will. Thanks to Liam for the Inspiration! (I wrote this in about 30-45 minutes so enjoy~)


End file.
